Afterwards
by Housestalker
Summary: Buffy loses her powers. She see's Spike in a whole new gloomy light. Smut-might turn into fluffy smut


Set beginning of the fourth season

Spike is back in SunnyHell.

Angel is gone.

Drusilla is gone.

Harmony is around.

The Scooby gang is still intact.

Giles is still British.

Spike is killing innocents and scheming to kill the slayer. Yet is alone, sad and pissed because he killed Harmony and is now stuck with the incessant trash the seems to pour out of her mouth. She's a good fuck he tells him self. One day she will die by his hand.

Buffy is trying out college, she likes it. It keeps her mind off things. She sticks to friends, slaying and school, pretty much in that order.

Bronze

"You know when you spend all week with a boy, you are allowed to look at him directly" Willow said to Buffy as she looked at Parker's reflection.

Buffy laughed and stood up. "I don't like to crowd, I do like to sleep." she smiled at Willow "kind of tired now, tell Oz I said bye, I'll see you at home?"

"yeah, I'll be there in about an hour."

"bye."

"bye."

Outside the bronze

"back off Harmony" Willow screamed as she bled from her neck.

"fine! Hide behind your boyfriend, but I have a boyfriend too and he's going to be mad that you were mean to me." she stormed off into the dark.

The dorm

Oz made sure Willow got home okay, they went inside Buffy was sleeping.

"Buffy, Buffy wake up" Willow shook her snoring friend.

"wha what? What's wrong?" she saw Willow was holding her neck, Oz was ruffling around in a drawer for a band aid.

"Harmony.. She's a vampire! She bit me. I thought she was being nice, you know catching up and stuff, which I thought was strange cause she's such a bitch but she just.."

"Will! Stop" Buffy held Willow's face in her hands and looked at her. "calm down, where were you?"

"outside the bronze" Wills answered tilting her head back as Oz cleaned the bite mark and put the band aid on top of it.

"ouch, uhh it hurts" Wills squeezed her eyes shut. Oz kissed her cheek..

"my boyfriend is going to kill you" she mimicked Harmony's voice.

"boyfriend?" Buffy asked, sliding her boots on.

"who in hell would date her? Who would date her dead? I mean she's dead, you cant kill her." Buffy laughed at herself, tying up her hair.

"okay I'm gonna go see if I can find her, so I can kill her for stealing my pink gyms shoes. Oh sweet revenge, oh and your neck." Buffy smiled, Willow stared.

Cemetery 

Buffy walked around the graveyard, dusting a few vamps. She killed some tall blue slimy four eyed thing, needless to say it got all over her white sweater. That stain is not coming out.

Walking, looking down at her new found stain, Spike's right hook knocks her over a head stone.

She hops up looking around.

Spike standing over her getting ready to kick, she grabs his foot and whips him down, jumps up and straddles his chest, pinning his biceps with her knees, stake in hand.

_Damn he smells good._

_Damn she smells good._

"Oh Slayer quick to straddle the first sexy you see? A bit lonely are we?" he smiled and evil smile up at her.

"You're disgusting. Where's your insane asylum other half? She dump you again?" Buffy smiled down at his platinum.

"what if I dumped her?" spike replied through gritted teeth, in his human face.

He knocked her off and pinned her down. Nose to nose, his hands holding hers down. Bodies, dead and alive lying perfectly matching one another.

" uhhhgnnhh its been like 100 years, if you were gonna get rid of crazy you would have by now."

"she's not crazy" he growled and hit her in her perfect cheek.

"no she's insane" she laughed jabbing his stomach.

Pushing him, off both standing.

"luuk spwike, luuk at tha pretty pretty birdies flying about your head" Buffy said in her best Drusilla voice, waving her hands above her head.

She knocked his head into one of the big cereal boxes of death. He sat up on his hands and knees for a second, shaking the birdies away before getting up.

He jumped up and ran towards her, growling "you ready to die slaya?"

"Always" she readied her self for a fight.

They fought, both equally good in there own ways.

Kicks in the chin here and jabs in the stomach there, a little insulting, and uncomfortable closeness when falling to the ground together.

Buffy threw Spike against a tree, squeezing him by the neck. The stake was two inches from his heart when..

"SPIIIKE!!" Harmony yelled as she ran towards them.

"bloody.." spike rolled his eyes wishing he could just die.

Buffy was knocked to the ground.

"you bitch! I'm going to kill you." Harmony yelled as Buffy jumped up.

"you," she pointed "you're going to kill me?" she laughed, hell Spike was even laughing.

"wait, why are you two?" Buffy took a second to think. "oh my god, this is great." she stopped and marveled at the thought that so hilariously popped into her head. "_Spike_ is your boyfriend." she laughed more.

"Why is that funny, we're in love" Harmony grabbed Spikes hand, which he jerked away shaking his head in disagreement.

Buffy's face was cherry red, matching Spike's, and was laughing so hard you couldn't hear it, just deep intakes of air.

Harmony ran towards her, Buffy took her down with one hit, laughing.

"that was for Willow's neck."

She kicked her until she got up and knocked her down, on her way she hit a head stone, she didn't get back up.

"that's for my pink gym shoes you thief."

"I would kill you if I didn't have to carry this bent home." Spike said as he picked up Harmony's dead floppy, glittery body.

"sure." Buffy said walking away. _I'll kill him later._ she thought to herself, she was more concerned with this giant blue stain.

"When my baby gets the Gem of Amra you're gonna die Buffy" Harmony half screamed. Bobbing in spike's arms.

She turned around just in time to see Spike drop, her call her a stupid bent and run off.

Back at the dorm

Buffy snuck in making sure not to wake up the red head.

She sat on the bed and slid off her boots, unzipped and took off her pants and her beloved white sweater that is to never be worn again.

She put on her pj's and crawled in bed.

She laid awake thinking of the fight and how weird it was seeing Spike and Harmony together, she didn't care, it was just strange. Spike was like 200 years old and Harmony was 19. Then she thought of her and Angel and it was pretty much the same. Except it was love, not fucking someone you would rather see die.

She couldn't stop thinking of the fight with Spike. He was better than she remembered. So quick with his next move. She started thinking about his muscles that she held to the ground with her knees, and his chest under her very most important place. It was kind of making her hot. How wrong it was.

"_Bit lonely are we?" _she remembered him saying to her.

_Why is this something your thinking about? Stop it, its gross. Stop. _she thought to herself in the dark dorm room.

She couldn't make her self stop. The fact that she persisted on making herself stop was actually making her think of him more. And in different ways.

She started seeing him with his shirt off, fighting with him with his shirt off and eventually she skipped the fighting all together and just imagined herself taking his clothes off and him hers.

She uncovered herself. She was sweating.

_what is wrong with me_ she thought.

He was smiling at her. He was kissing her hips and she loved it for a second. For a second it wasn't wrong, she was just surrendering to her fantasy, no matter how ridiculous it was.

He laid her on the bed and kissed her from her mouth slowly down her neck licking as he went.

He made it to her nipple licking circles, to her belly button, licking and blowing on it.

She found her hand rubbing herself between her legs, helping herself out. Closing her eyes and it being his hand.

Coming to Spikes face to his chest and tongue, his arms and his cologne. His evil smile, his hands, big rough hands.

A smile splayed across her face half dug into the pillow trying to muffle and noise that might creep from her throat.

All she remembered before she arrived was Spike's face between her legs. And off to sleep she went.

Giles' apartment

"Spike is back, and is with the utterly annoying blonde now?

She bit Willow. You didn't kill her, just knocked her out as Spike walked right away with her?" Giles questioned Buffy.

"something about the Gem of Amara"

"yes" Buffy answered.

"And why didn't you kill both of them?" Giles cleaned his glasses looking puzzled.

"it was pathetic Giles, you should have seen it. Spike looked like he would have rather me killed him then Harmony save the day." Buffy smiled to herself.

"I honestly felt bad for the guy, I mean Drusilla, and now Harmony? It's sad. don't worry, I'll kill him."

"So what is the Gem of Amara?" she asked

"It's not real, it's a fairytale for vampires I guess, it supposedly makes you fully immortal."

"so a stake, holy water? Sunlight? None of that would phase him?"

"well, in theory, but it isn't real." Giles answered, cleaning his glasses again.

"what an idiot, well got to get to class, me and willow will come back after. See ya" Buffy said walking out the door.

"uh bye" Giles said to a half closing door.

Cafeteria with Willow

Willow and Oz were sitting at a lunch table eating when Buffy plopped down in a chair next to her friends and sighed.

"I hate psychology. What are you eating?" looking at Willows obvious hamburger and fries.

"hamburger, want some?" Buffy already taking a bite.

"Where were you this morning?" Willow asked Buffy.

"I went to Giles', I told him what all happened last night. I think he's feeling a little out of the loopy." Buffy answered swallowing some fries.

She told her friends what happened with Spike and Harmony and knocking her out and how sad Spike's life must be.

Oz started talking about his band and some show they were going to do next week when Parker sat down next to Buffy.

" hey" he said to her.

"hey, what's up?"

"nothing, just left Mr. Caisson's class, that man is intense about economics. He spits.. Its no fun." Parker smiled at her and she smiled back.

"what are you doing tonight around say.. 6?" he asked her.

_Slaying, finding a vampire that I fantasized about last night.. killing him._

" I actually have to eat dinner with my mom tonight, she misses me I guess." Buffy half smiled.

"well, maybe we can go to a movie or my friend is having this party in a couple of days?"

"yeah that sounds good." she said to him as he picked up his books to leave.

"ok I'll call you."

"ok bye."

"so how's that going?" Willow asked.

"it's going." Buffy smiled.

"hey I told Giles that we'd be over there after school okay?" Buffy then got up to leave.

"okay see you there"

Giles'

"I don't understand your crazy system here" Xander proclaimed

"system? It's called the alphabet." Giles shook his head and walked into the kitchen.

" Xander stood and looked at the books for a minute. "ohh."

Buffy and Willow walked in.

"hey Xander." they said in unison.

"ladies, college ladies." he smiled holding a dusty Stephen King in his hand, he ran through the alphabet really fast to see where the k's went.

"Did you find out anything else about that gem thing?" Buffy sat on the couch looking over and Giles reading an ancient leather bond.

He took of his glasses and looked at her.

"I read more but, there's no solid information on the matter, I didn't see anything about where it might be either, I have no idea what Spike is going on."

"Speaking of the devil, its almost sunset, I'd better go find the dumb blondes before they do something stupid" Buffy stood up putting on her jacket.

"You want us to come Buffy?" Willow asked.

"No, its cool. See you at home." she turned and left.

Cemetery

Buffy came across a demon she'd never seen before. It was tall and very skinny, pale white with no kind of expression on its face, it had two eyes, flat nose and a small mouth.

He carried a walking stick with small spikes one the end of it.

They didn't get to fight, no funny insults from her.

Not a word from the demon.

He simply acted as if he was aiming for her feet with this stick, switched hands fast and slapped it right on her cheek. Leaving about 30 tiny holes in her face.

He turned and left.

She fell to the ground.

All she could do was lay there. She laid slumped against a tree for 30 minutes.

She got the strength to walk.

She stood and walked, she had the strangest feeling. She couldn't quite understand what it was, an empty feeling. She had the biggest urge to go home. Not to the dorm but home with her mom and her bed. So she walked.

Little did she know she had a follower.

Buffy made it a block away from her house when the follower showed his face attached to platinum

"Slay-er" he sing-songed to her from behind.

She whipped around. She was scared and didn't understand why.

"did you want to die tonight or something." she asked nonchalantly _I just want to go home. _she wished to herself.

He stepped closer to her. "no, I figured maybe you did. Ah, I smell ripe slayer blood, and someone put a hurting on that peachy little cheek of yours, didn't they?"

"could we just get this over with, I'm wearing my ash resistant clothes tonight." she half smiled still not understanding why she felt scared around him.

"don't be so sure of yourself love, it isn't attractive." he took the last drag of his fag and flicked it.

"oh and Harmony is just gorgeous" she retorted.

He punched her injured cheek.

She fell to the ground

"what's the matter? Not feeling one hundred percent?" he asked her crumpled form as he kicked her stomach.

"Ahhh" she screamed clutching her stomach.

He stood back looking confused as hell.

She stood up awkwardly holding herself looking confused as hell.

She hit his face, he didn't move.

His stomach, nothing.

Attempted to kick his feet out from beneath him, nothing not a flinch.

"what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked plainly.

She pushed him and pushed him, kicked and hit. He finally stopped her.

He held her hands together.

She couldn't break free from his grip.

"ughhhn, let go." she screamed.

"let go? Let you go? You're the damn slayer, break free!"

"I cant, I don't know what's wrong…" she stopped mid sentence. She just looked at him.

Scared to death, wide eyed, mouth agape.

He could see the fear he could smell it, taste it.

"this is the greatest moment of my life slayer, I'm so glad you're here to share it with me." he laughed

He pushed her hard against a tree.

She tried to run, to push him away but he was too strong. no, she just wasn't strong at all.

He slid the back of his hand down the bloody side of her face pushing her hair away from her neck.

"fuck you, just fucking do it." she said through gritted teeth.

He licked the blood from his knuckles, he could hear her heart pounding. He smiled.

He could see the tears in her eyes. She just stared at him.

He went in to her neck, jerking back he realized he couldn't do it.

He let her go.

"what are you doing?"

"you're the god damn slayer, there is no fucking satisfaction in this. It's like killing an innocent. No thrill no rush no horny afterwards, just blood. As much as I would love to rip your beautiful little head off and drink from your spine slayer, I cant. It's like fucking your sister..there's nothing there. Nothing in it for me.. You run along like a good little girl find your fucking powers and _that_ is when I end you." with that he turned and walked into darkness.

She ran home as fast as she could. She made it to her door, fumbled with her keys to unlock the door.

"mom" she yelled throughout the house.

"Buffy?" Joyce walked out from the kitchen and smiled at her daughter.

"You're home, is everything okay sweetie? oh your cheek, you've been fighting."

"yeah, everything is fine, I just wanted to see you. Are you making something?"

"yes pot roast, its done, you want me to make you a plate?"

"yeah, I'm starving." Buffy sat on the couch and waited for her mother to return with pretty much the first real food she would have in days.

They ate with no mention of her powers being gone, although she felt very safe and comfortable being at home, they watched a movie and Buffy headed up to bed with a kiss and a hug from her mom. She really did miss seeing her everyday, she loves her mom.

Laying in her bed looking at the ceiling, _he didn't kill me. He isn't as evil as he thinks. What the hell was that stick? It took my power. Giles will know, everything is fine Giles will know what to do._

Her thoughts landed on Spike, William the bloody again.

_I guess I understand why he didn't kill me, it makes since. He was a noble man when he was alive. _

_He was a sexy noble man, he's a sexy noble vampire. I respect him at little now. maybe I wont kill him as hard as I normaly would does he always smell so good? Does he try to make me attracted to him? No why would he do that? That makes no since. Wow, he let me go, he smells good and now I'm horny all over him. What is this?why? _

_I bet he's amazing in bed. What the hell are you thinking Buffy? Stop! _

Her hand found its way to her clit again. Moaning his name as if it were him touching her.

She stopped herself and thought.

_I wonder if that was a one time deal only? What if he saw me again without my power? Would he kill me? God I don't want to find out. but damn I want to know._

Buffy put her clothes back on, and snuck out of her house into the airy dark night.

She walked fast hoping she wouldn't bump into any bumpies. She brought holy water and a stake just in case.

She made it to his 'evil lair' she was about to push the door in when she thought _oh my god Harmony, I didn't think about that idiot being here. Maybe she isn't, maybe she's out shopping or mabe shes dead that would be good._

She pushed the door in. walked around a bit , he was watching her from a shadowed corner.

She noticed the Harmony décor, shed had obviously picked out the bed and the lamps.

"Do you have a death wish slayer?" she jumped and turned to his voice.

He stepped out showing himself.

Walking towards her.

"You've gottin your powers back I have it?"

"no, I just.." she stuttered. She was scared to death of him. She never really knew how intimidating he really was.

"I wanted to."

"spit it out slayer."

" I wanted to tell you. If I told you something you promise you wont get all bumpy and kill me?" she said to him really fast like.

"no" he answered simply.

She rolled her eyes quickly and thought.

"I should kill you for wasting my time."

_Be naughty, he likes that._

"No you wont."

He gritted holding back his demon.

He stepped to her pushing her against the wall and growled.

She looked into his eyes.

He leaned in and breathed on her neck.

She spoke quickly.

"when we fight, afterwards, because there's always an afterwards for both of us because niether of us ever die."

"yet" he added

"right. Afterwards, I go home and I think about you and I get… all horny."

He let her go and stepped back expressionless.

"But not just horny, I want you. I make myself come thinking about you and all the nasty wrong things you would do to me." she breathed deep waiting to see if he would now kill her for telling him this.

He said nothing, just stared at her shocked.

She stepped closer to him.

" I have these." she showed him the holy water and the stake.

"as if they would help me at all, they were just so I wouldn't die on the way over here.

Do you know how scared I am of you right now?

Do you know how bad I want you." she touched his chest.

He looked down at her fingers.

"you're very dangerous slayer."

Her hands slid down to hook on his belt buckle.

He quietly purred.

She pulled him closer to her.

"you want to show me what big bad means?" she smiled and bit her lip.

"you have no idea what you're fucking with little girl." looking at her mouth. Stunned and shocked into a paralyzed state.

"I'd like to."

She started to unbutton his shirt, she kissed his neck and collar bone.

She pulled his shirt down looking at him.

"better than I imagined."

He scoffed, and slid the shirt the rest of the way down and dropped it to the floor.

She backed away from him, turned and walked towards the bed, she slowly bent down and crawled onto it, ass in the air. She turned around to see him staring at here with lust, mouth open.

"you are insane you know that?"

"hmmm." she smiled

She sat up on her knees facing him and slid her tight white tank top off.

"come on Spike, I surrendure." swinging the top above her head and throwing it at him.

He caught it and stepped closer to her.

He stood next to the bed, faces inches from one another.

She held his shoulders and whispered to him.

"Call me little girl again, I like that."

He grabbed her hips and slammed hers to his.

"I'm going to fuck you until you bleed." she smiled.

"I bet you fuck as good as you fight" she whispered in his ear.

"better"

tbc..heavy nc17 next kiddies leave the room.


End file.
